Core C - External Innovative Networks , The overarching goal of the External Innovative Networks Core of Michigan's NIA P30 Center (MiCDA) is to strengthen national and international collaboration on research in aging, which in turn accelerates scientific discovery. The two primary aims are: (1) to facilitate the optimal design of aging-related surveys and promote harmonization of measures across these data resources; and (2) to facilitate national and international comparative analyses based on existing data. More specifically, MiCDA's external networks share and develop new ways to design, collect, and distribute aging-related surveys in the US and internationally; share and develop new research findings on topics of high priority; expedite convergence of consensus opinions; and foster training where appropriate. Typically, these aims are achieved through face-to-face meetings of network members, supplemented by teleconferencing and web-based communication. MiCDA's Core C is well positioned to carry out these tasks given MiCDA's almost three decades of experience. Affiliates of MiCDA direct some of the largest and longest-running social science data collection projects in the world, and they are internationally recognized experts in the research topics proposed for each of the networks. The continuing networks are: TRENDS in Old-Age Disability (Robert Schoeni) and International Network of HRS Sister Studies (David Weir). The proposed new networks are: Life Course Health Dynamics and Disparities (James House) and the Network on Longitudinal Studies of Aging in the US (Mary Beth Ofstedal).